


【芬路is rio】dirty talk

by skyretsu



Category: Dragon raja
Genre: M/M, 芬路 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyretsu/pseuds/skyretsu





	【芬路is rio】dirty talk

1.cp：芬路，

2.是带了一点刀的垃圾玩意，路明非喜欢芬狗但自己没察觉。

3.半原著向。奥丁之渊时间线。没有逻辑线，狗屁不通。半强制。

是给猫川太太的文。

老福特你可真够狠。

are you ready？

go↓

就在路明非闭上眼睛准备等死的时候，一辆红色的比亚迪极速飚来，旋转着停在路明非身边还顺便撞飞了一只死侍。穿花格衬衫的糙汉从车窗里探出头来，冲那名屁股朝天折断了脊椎的死侍看了一眼，顿时脸都绿了。

嘴里叫着“woc这是什么鬼东西”但芬格尔并没有下车扶一把的想法，而是掏出一支大口径手枪，冲死侍的脑袋连点三枪，这才吹散枪口的硝烟，吐出嘴里的雪茄烟头，冲路明非一甩头：“还愣着干嘛？！不要命了？快上车！”

“干！败狗你他妈的为什么会在这？！而且居然还把师姐带来了？！”被芬格尔这么一嚷嚷，从死侍手下勉强逃生的路明非终于回神，甚至还没来得及喘口气就看到了芬格尔和他后座的人，脸色唰地就白了。

“我正帮婶婶下饺子呢，你师姐那时刚好也在，医院忽然打电话来说你不见了，我看你的信号出现在高速公路上以为你想偷偷跑路呢，想把你逮回去就把你师姐一起拉上了，谁知道你……师弟你这是什么表情？”芬格尔抱怨的话刚开了个头就顿住了，毕竟路明非现在的脸色实在惨白的吓人。

“逃……”浓浓的惊恐爬上路明非的眼睛，他嘴唇蠕动了几下，好不容易发出声音，“快逃……”

“什么？”芬格尔没听清。

“tmd老子让你赶紧逃啊！”路明非突然大吼，握枪的手因为恐惧微微颤抖但他还是把那种感觉强行压了下去，枪支翻动准确地打爆了渐渐围上来的死侍的头：“趁现在，败狗，我给你们争取时间，你带着师姐快逃！能逃多远逃多远！总之离开这个城市！奥丁的目标是师姐！”

“奥丁的目标是我？你怎么知道的？”听路明非这么一顿吼，芬格尔和诺诺同时愣了，还是诺诺先反应过来，问。

“这你们就别管了，相信我，快跑！”路明非已经没时间把这些事情解释给他们听了，他已经能感觉到奥丁在向他们靠近，那种压迫力和恶心的感觉让他头皮发麻，“再不跑就来不及了！”

“我知道了。”芬格尔盯着路明非的侧脸看了几秒，觉得路明非的表情不像作伪，于是踹开门跳下车：“诺诺你开车先走。”

“那你们呢？”诺诺灵活地爬到驾驶座上坐下，好看的眉头紧蹙成一团。

“我家废材师弟难得这么帅一次，我这个做师兄的怎么能怂？当然得陪着。”芬格尔咧嘴笑笑，一边看着路明非的眼神中荡漾着诺诺不懂的情愫。

“你也给我滚！”路明非头也不回地大吼，死侍们似乎也察觉到了有尊贵的客人造访，密密麻麻地围住了他们，而与他们身边围绕的越来越多的死侍相反，路明非身上的弹药跟着体力一起迅速消耗。

“哇，师弟你也不要这样啊？我可是好不容易才下定决心要留下来帮你欸。”

“用不着你这条败狗陪我！你tm也给我滚！有多远滚多远！你这个败狗平常不是很怕死吗，这时候留下来干什么？！找死吗？滚！”路明非哑着声音大喊。体力的大量消耗和身上越来越多的伤口让路明非的呼吸逐渐变得紊乱粗重，透明的汗珠一滴接着一滴顺着他脸颊滑落，他坚持不了多久了。

“诺诺你先走。”芬格尔抿了抿唇，没有理会路明非的话只是从车上搬下来两个加特林重机枪，一把扔给路明非一把自己拿着，然后就把车门给关上了。

诺诺思考了一秒不甘心地承认了自己就算呆在这里也在这里确实起不到什么作用反而还可能妨碍到路明非他们。她冲着两人吼了一句“你们小心点，一点要给老娘活着回来听到没有！”就踩着油门飞驰而去。

不得不说经过装备部改装的东西果然非同凡响，很轻松地就在死侍的包围圈里撞出了一条血路，汽车发动的声音和碾压过骨骼的声音逐渐远去路明非才松了口气，嘴里嘀咕了一句“师姐啊，难道没人告诉过你flag不能乱立吗……”又重新把注意力移到眼前的死侍身上。

路明非很清楚，以这个尼伯龙根里的死侍数量光凭他们两个是不可能逃出去的。但他本来就没打算活着出去。他只需要尽量拖时间让诺诺能安全离开这个市就足够了。

不过……路明非看着手上握着的大东西，这沉重的玩意让他觉得操蛋。这是装备部研究的新产品。在这之前他他虽然没碰过真的但也看过图片，当然知道这东西的威力。这可是传说中能正面刚B级龙王，就算是A级龙王，毫无防备的情况下来一发也得重伤的作弊武器！

有强力的武器路明非自然很开心，这代表着他杀死侍会轻松很多。只是他妈的这玩意是能直接上手的吗？是能随便用的吗？是能随便带出来的吗？！而且他记得没错这玩意还在开发中吧？！就这么带出来没问题？装备部那群人果然是疯子！他们就没考虑过他们该怎么用这玩意吗？他们的光是后坐力就能把你搞飞出去吧！你这家伙想怎么用？！而且路明非可没有看漏这货腰间还插着的那三个手榴弹和两把大口径手枪！

“woc，为什么这些鬼东西怎么还没完没了了？”不远处芬格尔那难听的惨叫传进了路明非的耳朵里。

‘你妹的！都叫你滚了你还不听！现在后悔了吧！真想不明白你这家伙留下来的意义在哪里，连个屁用都顶不了，顶多再死一个人而已啊！’路明非本想怒骂他一顿但看到那家伙那衰样不知为何话说出口却突然软了语气变成了：“抱歉败狗师兄，我没想到你会来，玩命的事情不应该搭上兄弟的。”又忍不住抱怨：“你丫的明明刚刚跟师姐一起走就好了，干嘛留在这里找虐。”

“我走了你怎么办？”芬格尔反问，带着路明非所不能理解的怒气和咬牙切齿，“是，我承认我是怕死，但我做不到把你一个人留下来，做不到你知道吗！把你一个人丢在这个鬼地方然后一个人地方逃跑？没错，这样我可能确实能活下来，但是活下来以后呢？和我一样废材，能陪我喝酒的就只有你一个啊！没了你我上哪找个新的去？更何况我已经不想再后悔了！”芬格尔说着又朝死侍群中心扔了一颗扔了一颗手榴弹，强大的威力让处于爆炸范围内的死侍们血肉横飞，有些溅到了他的衣服上有些溅到了路明非的脸上。

芬格尔看着路明非脸上那些震惊还带着点懵懂的神色，突然露出了笑容，结实的手臂从腰间拔出他那把大口径手枪毫不留情地轰开了一只又一只死侍，路明非才发现芬格尔真的很壮，那么高的射速枪口都不带跳的，又继续说道：“别想太多了废材，我帮你也只是为了自己而已。你知道吗，你和以前的我很像，所以就算你没用又憋屈，就算你没钱又虚荣，就算要你请我喝顿酒你都啰里啰唆……可我不帮你帮谁呢？你是我的兄弟，我也没用又憋屈，我也没钱又虚荣，你经历过的我都经历过……败狗和败狗，怎么能不走同样的路？所以，走着。”

“这次真是……败给你了……”心脏莫名的一颤，路明非苦笑着扔掉了手中的空枪换上另一只，难得一次认真的叫了芬格尔的名字：“为了能在一起喝酒，芬格尔，不要死！”

“啊。”芬格尔笑了。

“奥丁……”路明非咬着牙，遥遥地看着那个巨大的人影，提防着随时可能到来的攻击。他不知道为什么奥丁没有追着诺诺离开也没有把他那只昆古尼尔射出来，不过这是好事，大概。但他不敢放松，只要诺诺还没离开这个城市就不算安全。他永远搞不清楚这些神经病龙在想些什么，鬼知道那个傻逼玩意会不会突然给他们来一个龟派气功什么的，那样他们全都得完蛋。

不过路明非总觉得浑身不自在好像有什么东西在盯着他，盯得他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。他四下看了看最后发现是奥丁。那家伙不知道发了什么神经一直用一种奇怪的目光在上下打量他。对，打量。明明他的眼睛藏在头盔后面并不能看清他在看哪里但路明非就是有这样的感觉。

这家伙不会有什么奇怪的癖好吧。路明非充满恶意地想着，然后召唤了路鸣泽。

“来了来了，哥哥你终于决定要把最后四分之一的生命给我了吗。”小魔鬼笑嘻嘻的出现在路明非身边。

……

“哥哥，这样真的没问题吗？这可是你最后四分之一的生命哦。”听完路明非的要求，小魔鬼飘在半空中，扫了一眼芬格尔又一次问道。

“我知道，不用你反反复复提醒我。按我说的做就是了。”路明非一边不动声色地打飞几只死侍一边小声说，从楚天骄的房间中找到的村雨被芬格尔拿走了，那家伙不知道搞了什么鬼居然把村雨变成了一把带着火焰的黑色长刀，劈飞死侍地动作倒是挺帅的，不过路明非知道他支撑不了多久了，他呼吸已经乱七八糟了，“我不能让败狗师兄死在这个鬼地方。他是因为我留下来的，我必须把他活着送出去。而且你这个奸商不应该开心才对吗，如果真的发生了这种事你就能拿到我最后四分之一的生命，你的目的也就完成了不是吗。别装好心了。”

“哥哥你居然是这么看我的？这可真让我伤心。明明我可是一心一意在为你着想呢！”小魔鬼似乎有点委屈，“我亲爱的哥哥。好吧，交易成立。你的败狗师兄我会负责把他带出去的。虽然……算了。哥哥你还真是什么都不懂啊。”路鸣泽似乎想说些什么但最终只是叹了口气，说，“那么，Something for nothing，100%融合，16倍增益。”

路鸣泽话音落下的瞬间，芬格尔几乎是同时就察觉到了路明非这边的变化，当他看到路明非脸上浮起的鳞片和无声无息点燃的黄金瞳，难以置信地瞪大眼：“路明非？！”

“别担心，败狗。”路明非咧嘴笑了笑，满脸的黑青色的鳞片模糊了他的表情，配上他异变的身体，看起来可真像个恶鬼。而此时，这个恶鬼扔下了他的武器根本不理会那些似乎感觉到什么可怕东西一般趴在地上的死侍，一步一步走到那个骑着马的巨大人影面前，用一种保护的姿势张开双手：“只要我还活着，你就不会有事。”

芬格尔此刻不知该做何反应，他该是为路明非自顾自把他列为保护对象而生气还是该为路明非现在的状态吃惊呢。

他知道他的小师弟有很多秘密，但就像路明非明明真的他有问题却闭口不提一样，他也没有刻意去深挖，虽然他不清楚路明非这个状态到底是什么情况但他很确定这和狮心会掌握的暴血技术不一样，路明非现在的气势和四大龙王相比丝毫不弱甚至还要强一点，就算路明非的血统是s级，在保持理智的前提拥有这么大的增幅暴血是做不到的。

而就在这时，奥丁开口了，雷鸣般的声音在两个人的耳边炸响似乎有些惊疑不定：“为什么你身上有我一个故人的气息。”

“故人？”路明非还没来得及体会奥丁话里的意思就下意识地发出一声冷哼：“就凭你也配？”说完他自己都傻了，woc这家伙可是可以和四大龙王比肩的家伙啊，万一把他激怒了可怎么办？！

“哥哥你担心什么，有我在呢。更何况这家伙还没完全复活，就算是完全体我想要搞死他还不容易。”路鸣泽搂着他，撇撇嘴对路明非的紧张表示嫌弃和不屑，“我们两兄弟在一起，什么东西都不能阻挡我。”

“……”一时间路明非居然不知道该回答什么，他还是搞不清楚路鸣泽究竟是什么东西，但毫无疑问，奥丁是个怪物，他也是个怪物。不过怪物吗？路明非看看自己的身体，又看看奥丁，左脚用力直接弹射出去，原本脚下的地面出现了丝丝裂痕：不过他又有什么资格这么说呢？其实他才是这个世界上最大的怪物吧。

……

“哟，废材，醒了？”路明非醒来第一眼看到就是他家败狗师兄的大头。他下意识地抬手想要推开这颗大头，结果剧烈的疼痛从全身各个地方传来，让他瞬间扭曲了脸。

“啧。”芬格尔看他这样子，不知从哪里摸出一支针管往他手臂上一扎，“喂，还好吧。忍一忍，疼是正常的，要知道你可差点就死掉了，就算外伤好得差不多了还有内伤呢。所以这几天别乱动。”

“……败狗？这是哪？”氯胺酮很快就见效了，尽管不能完全止住疼痛，但好歹不至于像刚才那样疼得撕心裂肺了，多亏了它路明非才能艰难地从干渴的喉咙里憋出这几个字。

他刚刚打量了一下四周的环境，完全陌生的景色，老旧掉灰的墙壁和天花板上还有厚厚的灰和蜘蛛网，怎么看也不像是有人住的地方。

“谁知道。你现在被秘党全世界通缉，我不敢带你去医院就随便找了个破房子带你们藏在这了。你已经昏迷了半个月了。”芬格尔说着侧开了身子露出了身后的人，“哦，对了，虽然不知道是谁但我觉得他对你挺重要所以这家伙我也一起带回来了。”

“师，师兄？！”路明非一惊，直接从床上弹起又因为疼痛重新倒了下去。无视了芬格尔“师弟咱们冷静，别激动”的劝阻半撑着身子强行坐了起来：“真的是师兄没错吧？！”

他颤抖着声音问，甚至连身体都是颤抖的，他不敢眨眼、甚至不敢呼吸，怕眼前这个人忽然间就消失不见。他想伸手触摸眼前的人是不是真实，却发现自己怎么都抬不起手。

那个和楚子航有一模一样的面孔男孩似乎是被他吓懵了，傻傻的看着他没有回答，路明非也终于发现了不对劲，这个眼神，这种麋鹿一般的眼神绝不是他记忆中那个被称为杀胚的人会有的。

“……芬狗，你知道这是怎么回事吗？”路明非像是被泼了一盆冷水瞬间就冷静下来了。

“不清楚。”芬格尔耸耸肩，“这家伙似乎什么都不知道。”他扫了一眼身后的楚子航，“这家伙真的是你说的那个什么师兄？怎么看都和你描述的那个楚子航是不同的是两个人。”

“……确实是师兄没错。他们身上的气味是一样的。”路明非盯着楚子航，虽然觉得顶着这个表情的楚子航怎么看怎么诡异但直觉告诉他这个人确是楚子航没错。突然他又觉得不对：“芬狗你还是不记得师兄吗？”

“对，在我的记忆里狮心会的会长依然是那个阿卜杜拉。”芬格尔顿了顿，突然对楚子航挥了挥手示意他先离开，然后在路明非床边坐下：“师弟，他真的对你很好吧？”

路明非看着楚子航听话地走出去把门关上，才小声说：“也不是，他是那种心其实特别软，对谁都会很好的人，什么人的事他都会背在身上，哪怕累得自己喘不过气来……对我好可能也是顺手……不过，你听过大动物和小动物的说法吧。”

见芬格尔点头，他才又缓缓道：“我还是个小动物的时候，有只大动物对我特别好，帮我咬人；现在大动物被咬了，趴在地下了，谁咬他我就咬死谁。毕竟，我不帮他还有谁能帮他呢。”

芬格尔看着面前无意识的蜷缩成一团的家伙，拿出一个面具放在他的面前：“但如果我告诉你奥丁的面具后面是这家伙呢。那天你还差点把他干掉。”

“……”路明非呼吸一顿，他想起了那天的一些画面，他很清楚这不是一个玩笑，芬格尔即使再怎么不着调也不会在这件事上开玩笑。诡异的奥丁，唯一跟他有关联的人就是楚子航。

路明非记得楚子航之前跟他说过，楚子航十五岁的时候，奥丁在高速公路上杀死了他的父亲，所以他矢志报仇，加入了卡塞尔学院，然后现在他被某种神秘的力量从每个人的脑海里抹掉了，并且化身为奥丁，留守在那条下雨的高速公路上。

一切连起来就像耶梦加得，不是夏弥，而是神话中那条咬着自己尾巴的蛇，周而复始的死循环。

芬格尔看着路明非打了个寒噤，又道：“说实话我觉得挺不可思议的，当时的你本来已经失去理智了但却在看到他的那一刻停了下来。”

“……”路明非没有回答他。

于是芬格尔又自顾自地说：“我在你醒之前问了他一些东西，他说他叫鹿芒。而且没有任何关于我们，关于卡塞尔的记忆。还有他的力量似乎是这副面具赋予的，面具摘掉后他虽然还有很强的攻击性但稍微费点力我还是能制服，直到昨天为止我一直有给他注射镇定剂，好说歹说他好不容易才冷静下来。”

路明非知道芬格尔想表达什么，可是……路明非将面具握在手中沉默了几秒：“即使这样他也是我的师兄啊。”

“我没说他不是你师兄。”芬格尔看着一脸倔强的路明非叹了口气，“我只是想问问你接下来准备怎么办，虽然你把他救出来了但我不记得这家伙估计其他人也不会记得，如果你现在回去，在卡塞尔那群老家伙眼里你就是随便拎了个人回来，还是逃不了被监禁的命运。”

对啊，他们现在该怎么办？路明非现在有点懵，他没想过这个问题，他本以为救回师兄就可以证明自己清白但照现在这种情况来看似乎不把源头解决了不行啊？可是源头是什么？

“你这家伙不会完全没考虑就跑出来乱搞了吧？！”芬格尔一看路明非这表情就什么都懂了，他觉得他脑阔疼。

看芬格尔这天崩地裂一般夸张的表情，路明非难得没有吐槽，他不好意思说他当时从学院跑出来只是一时冲动确实没考虑那么多，而且现在后悔也没什么用，还不如赶紧想个解决方法。但思来想去却没有什么好主意，路明非只能说：“……要不实在没办法就把我交出去吧。反正学院的人要找的是我，应该不会太为难你们。顶多就是受点惩罚而已。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

本应该第一时间附和的芬格尔不知为何哑了声音，而是一直拿奇怪的眼神看着他，路明非等了许久也没等到回答，还被这个眼神看得浑身不自在，刚想开口说什么：“喂……”结果芬格尔就握住他的肩膀用力一推把他压在了床上。

“嘶——”路明非倒吸一口冷气，脸色顿时苍白：他的伤口被压到了。

“芬狗你这家伙搞什么——？！”路明非刚想抱怨却被芬格尔的表情吓得憋了回去。

“你刚刚说了什么？把谁交出去？嗯？”芬格尔不知道为什么突然生气了，尽管脸上依旧是平常的那个笑容但不知为什么路明非就是知道他生气了。

可是不对啊，他没有生气的理由啊？！

路明非思考了一下他刚才说的话，似乎没有什么是触到他霉点的吧？把他交出去又不是把他自己交出去，他生气个屁哦？

这么想想路明非突然觉得理直气壮起来，“又不是把你交出去你那么激动干什么？败狗你不也清楚的吗，把我交出去对谁都好。”

“好个屁！”芬格尔被这家伙无辜的嘴脸气得不轻，“你他妈是不是忘了老子为什么留下来？而且你了解那些老家伙的手段吗？你就敢说把你交出去？你是欠操了是吧？”

……啥？

欠什么？

欠什么操？？

谁欠操？？？

芬狗你tmd说什么再说一遍我可以给你一次重新组织语言的机会！？

芬格尔拒绝了你重新组织语言的要求并直接用行动表明了他的立场。

“你你你，芬狗你tm到底想干嘛？！”路明非一手推着这个撕扯着自己衣服的大块头一手护着自己的裤子，表情那叫一个惊恐。

“想？我现在就要做。”芬格尔黑着脸压住他不让他乱动以免他把伤搞得更严重，“我把你艹了看你还敢不敢说把你交出去。”

“放手放手！你?芬狗你给我分开！”路明非挣扎着惨叫，“艹你妈B啊！”

“不，我艹的是你。”芬格尔干脆整个人压在了他身上好腾出一只手来解他衣服，“与其作为一个处男死掉还不如先被我艹一顿，放心，我技术挺不错，会让你爽到哭出来的。”

“你他妈别开这种玩笑了好不好！爽你妈逼啊！被一个男人艹怎么可能爽——啊！”触电一般的快感从芬格尔触碰的地方传来，路明非猛地缩起了脚，连呼吸都差一点停掉，“你，你?不会是想要来真的吧！”

“你说呢。”路明非这才发现芬格尔的脸上的表情那叫一个认真，一点都没有开玩笑的意思。而就在他慌神的这么一瞬间，芬格尔把他的上衣撕掉了。

对，撕掉了。

路明非以前在文学部几个女生的影响下也是看过几本bl小说的人，知道男人也可以做，靠什么地方做，但他现在觉得还不如不知道来的好，这样反而更恐怖了好吗！

感觉到自己贞操真的要受到威胁的路明非尖叫起来：“啊啊啊啊！你妈的芬狗快放开我啊！！！师兄！楚子航！救我啊！！！”

门外听到惨叫的楚子航犹豫了一下还是没有推开门。不过他们到底在干什么呢？好孩子楚子航十分认真地思考着。虽然不知道他们在干什么但既然芬格尔让他出来就代表着他们在说什么秘密的事情，楚子航反复思考后觉得自己觉得不应该打扰他们，于是他无视了路明非的惨叫走到一边闭目养神。

“你就算把他喊来也没用，大不了我当着他面艹你。”芬格尔干脆直接扒下了路明非的裤子直接握住了软趴趴的小明非上下套弄起来，“老子说到做到。”

“芬狗你到底在发什么疯？！”路明非瞳孔一缩，顿时收住了惨叫低声骂道，他觉得以芬格尔脸皮厚度做出这种事也不是不可能。

在师兄目前做这种事而且他还是下面的？哦不，光是想想都觉得这种事情这真是太可怕了。不过不得不说的是芬格尔的技术确实很好，一看就是单身了29年的人，路明非这种只自己发泄过几次的小处男完全招架不住，只是套弄了几下呼吸就乱了。

“我发疯？”芬格尔冷笑，“我就是发疯怎么了？你敢说把自己交出去怎么怎么就不敢让我艹一顿呢？被那群老东西搞坏之前让兄弟爽爽不行吗。”

“搞……嗯……什么搞坏？”路明非一时间没反应过来，“还有爽你妹啊？！你欲求不满找别人去啊！夜店里什么大胸妹子没有？”路明非挣扎无果而且很悲哀地发现自己被芬格尔搞得很有感觉而且快要到了，话说正常男人被同性别的人玩会有感觉吗？

“老子对那群不知道被人日了多少次的骚浪货没兴趣，艹起来一点感觉都没有。”芬格尔撇撇嘴，十分理所当然且理直气壮地说，“而且老子没钱。”

那艹我就有感觉了吗！还有你最后那句话啥意思？因为我tm是免费的所以你才来艹老子的是吗！路明非差点一口老血喷出来。

“而且你不也挺爽的吗。”作为罪魁祸首的芬格尔当然能感觉到路明非现在的状态，他铃口溢出的液体已经沾湿了他整个手掌，同样作为男人他当然理解这代表了什么，“你已经快要到了吧。”

“知道还不放手？！你他妈别玩了好不好！差不多就给我放手！”路明非知道这种情况否认没用，按芬格尔这尿性如果你否认他只会变本加厉逼着你承认，还不如一开始就按他的意思来。

“我为什么要放手？都做到这种程度了你还以为是玩笑吗？我记得师弟你的情商没这么低吧。”芬格尔好笑地看着明明已经明白却不愿承认事实的路明非，残忍地戳破了他的自欺欺人，“没错，确实是你想的这样。所以呢。觉得恶心吗？”

路明非难以置信地瞪大了眼，他知道芬格尔的意思但他不愿相信也不敢相信这只败狗居然会喜欢他？别人看不懂他，但这只败狗是什么人？他什么尿性他回不懂吗？！就算这样他还敢说他喜欢他？！

不过恶心吗？

路明非忍着到嘴边的呻吟用力挣扎着：“恶心……你妈嗨！快……快放手，嗯……老子真的要忍不住了！”说真的其实路明非并不觉得恶心，虽然他知道这不合常理但他除了不自然和爽之外并没有别的感觉，只是被男人尤其这个男人还是自己师兄搞到射出来不觉得很丢脸吗？

“那就射出来啊。都是男人，有什么好害羞的。”芬格尔不以为然，结着厚厚的老茧的拇指擦过路明非的顶端的时候故意扣弄了一下那个小口，激得路明非轻轻一颤差点没忍住。

好吧，不是差点没忍住，是差点就忍住了。

“哈啊……哈啊……”路明非身体一瞬间的紧绷后立刻就软了下去，失神地望着灰色的天花板，他只剩下喘息的力气了。

芬格尔看着满手的乳白色液体，挑眉，不怀好意地把手伸到他面前，眼中满是揶揄：“师弟你有多久没发泄过了？量还挺多，我衣服都被你弄脏了。”

“……你以为是谁的错啊？”路明非好不容易才缓过来了，饶是以他的脸皮看到芬格尔手上的那些浊也忍不住脸红。

“你爽了，现在该轮到我了吧。”芬格尔懒得跟他争，直接脱下了他的裤子，三角裤里鼓鼓囊囊的那一团吓得路明非一颤，脸刷的就白了，他觉得如果这种尺寸的真的插进来他可能会死。尤其他现在还没力气抵抗。

好在芬格尔也有考虑到路明非的身体状况，他的伤还没好全，不可以做太激烈的运动，所以芬格尔只是用他的东西对准了他的嘴：“看在你伤口还没完全复原，我今天先不艹你。我给你两个选择，帮我舔，或者在你师兄面前帮我舔。”

“！”

路明非还没来得及松口气就听到芬格尔这么说，吓得差点被自己的口水呛到。他看了一眼眼前傲视群雄的东西，咽了咽口水颤巍巍地抬头，芬格尔一副不容商量的表情让他打消了求饶的念头。

淦，难道真的要舔？

路明非很想哭，tmd他这都摊上了什么事儿啊？

‘算了算了总比被师兄看着舔好。’路明非内心拼命安慰着自己，露出了视死如归一般的缓缓地张嘴靠近芬格尔。

……

“唔……”再次尝试着将芬格尔的东西吞得更深，路明非难受地皱起眉，他第一次做这种事就在心里发誓以后再也不做了。虽然他好像没发现他搞错重点了。

说实话帮别人舔的感觉绝对不好受，尤其对象的东西还那么壮观。路明非的口腔里被塞得满满的，鼻腔间也满满都是芬格尔的气味，没有经验的他只好按着芬格尔的指示生涩地吞吐着，还没过几分钟呢就觉得下巴发酸而芬格尔却是没有半点反应。

哦，反应是有的，就是更硬了。

tmd这种酷刑到底要什么时候才能结束啊？！大哥求求你快点出来吧！

腮帮子快酸死了的路明非欲哭无泪。更惨的是他发现自己居然可耻地有了感觉。

“喂，废材，别偷懒，按你这种速度再给你一天你都弄不出来。”感觉到路明非停下来了，芬格尔不满地往前顶了顶，其实他这样不上不下的也实在不好受，路明非的动作实在太慢了，天知道他有多想直接摁住路明非的脑袋自己来。

但这样就不能欣赏到路明非这种欲哭无泪的表情了。

芬格尔作为一个占有欲很强的双鱼座表示路明非的这种表情让他很有征服感。鬼知道他多少次幻想过把他变成他的东西，让那双透着水光的眼睛此刻只看着他一个人。现在幻想终于成为了现实。

芬格尔看着跪在他身下嘴里还含着他的东西的路明非那可怜兮兮的模样，那东西又大了一圈。

不过还是得找机会早点把他吃抹干净。迟则生变这个道理他还是懂的。

两个小时后，楚子航有点担心他们在吵架都在考虑要不要破门而入了，就在他决定闯进去的时候，神清气爽的芬格尔以公主抱的形式抱着一脸委屈的路明非从房间里走出来。原本都摆好姿势准备出脚的楚子航赶紧假装成什么都没发生的模样很自然地迎了上去说有没有什么需要帮忙的。

芬格尔随便编了个故事三言两语就打发了他，被芬格尔折腾得完全没力气反驳的路明非白了他一眼也懒得去解释了。

我们耿直的楚boy看着他两位哥哥‘和谐的气场’松了口气：太好了，哥哥应该是谈好了吧。没有再吵架真是太好了。这家伙，完全没有觉得路明非穿着芬格尔的衣服有什么不对劲。

所以你是把路明非刚才的惨叫当成了吵架吗？哎呦我的傻孩子，看看他们俩的表情再动用你高级定制的脑阔想想，事情哪有这么简单啊。

不得不说楚boy你还是太年轻了。难怪你追不到人。

————————————end——————————

本来打算3000+搞完却没想到搞了10000+？？？车写的乱七八糟也不知道发不发的上去？  
不过我写得很开心。第一次一天写完一篇1w+的文。

哦对了我22号就开学了所以下个月见。


End file.
